Fresas
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Porque si no existía el "para siempre"él quería compartir aquello que se le pareciera con ella.


**Fresas.  
Porque si no existía el "para siempre"él quería compartir aquello que se le pareciera con ella.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

Aquella tarde en Hogwarts simplemente era la mejor, el sol brillaba con fuerza y la brisa refrescaba de forma leve el ambiente. Frank Longbottom caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos en camino hacia el gran comedor con la esperanza de que los alumnos de quinto ya hubiesen terminado sus T.I.M.O.s de ese día y, con eso, la hora de la comida hubiese llegado. Sus ilusiones se vieron apagadas cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall frente a las grandes puertas de roble evitando que los alumnos entrasen.

—Me temo que tendrá que esperar unos momentos más, señor Longbottom —se adelantó la profesora a cualquier pregunta por parte del joven—, los evaluadores están teniendo una última reunión antes de dar por terminado este bloque.  
Frank hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

—Caminaré cerca de aquí, entonces —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, McGonagall asintió fugazmente y el joven siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la esquina de éste.

Su estómago realmente le suplicaba por algo de comer así hurgó esperanzado en su mochila, grata fue su sorpresa cuando encontró entre sus libros una caja ya abierta de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott con ilusión palpó dentro de ella llevándose la grata sorpresa de encontrar una gragea olvidada en el fondo. SU alegría aumentó aún más cuando miró que la gragea era de un color rojo intenso denotando su sabor preferido: el de fresa. Ya la saboreaba desde antes que llegara a su boca pero entonces, cerca de ahí, escuchó unos leves gimoteos.

Giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y encontró a una pelirroja varios centímetros más baja que él cubriendo su rostro con sus blancas manos mientras lloraba en silencio, la mochila de la niña se encontraba en el suelo con los libros regados cerca de ella, Frank de inmediato la reconoció, era Lily Evans, la chica de quinto curso que asistía al club de Slug. El profesor de pociones los había presentado en la primera reunión de aquel curso, en el expreso de Hogwarts.  
Acercó lentamente la mano que sostenía la gragea hasta la chica que, al parecer, no había notado que alguien se encontraba viéndola llorar y dijo con suavidad:

—Ten esto, Evans —la chica dio un respingo y retiró sus manos de su rostro de manera temerosa, como queriendo evitar que la vieran llorosa. Ella miró confundida aquel dulce y justo después alzó su mirada hacia quien se la estaba ofreciendo. Más que triste parecía que había estado llorando para descargar su enojo—. Anda —le animó—, es deliciosa y hasta combina con tu cabello.

Lily fingió una fugaz sonrisa y aceptó la gragea, la sujetó por unos segundos entre sus dedos para después llevarla a su boca, el silencio se hizo presente por unos cuantos segundos entonces ella sonrió con un poco más de entusiasmo.

—Gracias Longbottom —susurró Lily con más confianza.

—No hay porqué —respondió él con una sonrisa—, sólo intento distraer el hambre mientras el comedor regresa a la normalidad. Por cierto, dime Frank.

—Frank —repitió Lily sin dejar de mirar al chico un año mayor que ella—, tú dime a mí Lily.

—Muy bien, Lily —inquirió Frank—. ¿Vas a decirme por qué estabas llorando?

Lily dudó por un poco más de un minuto pero finalmente respondió:

—Sev…Severus Snape me llamó sangre sucia —Frank parpadeó varias veces, perplejo.

—¿El chico de Slytherin que te espera fuera de la oficina de Slughorn siempre después de cada reunión? —preguntó incrédulo, Lily se limitó a asentir—. Pensé que era tu amigo.

—Lo era…

—Vaya… —resopló Frank llevando una mano hasta su nuca, Lily volvió a bajar la mirada demostrando que seguía molesta por aquella frase, así que Frank se apresuró a pensar en algo para animarla—. No llores, Lily, tus ojos son de un color muy bonito como para empañarlos con lágrimas. Anda —continuó al tiempo que se agachaba para guardar los libros regados en la mochila de Lily y levantándose con la mochila entre sus manos—, vamos al comedor, seguro que ya está la comida.

Lily asintió, levemente sonrojada por el comentario de Frank acerca de sus ojos, y se apresuró a sujetar su mochila mas el joven Longbottom ya se la había colocado en el mismo brazo que cargaba la suya, ofreciéndose caballerosamente a llevarla por ella.

Una vez en el gran comedor, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor (y sentados uno al lado del otro), Frank notó fácilmente como Lily evitaba cualquier intento por parte de James Potter para dirigirle la palabra. Inclusive podía notar que el rostro de Lily se endurecía más por la furia cada vez que Potter le hablaba.

Vio frente a él un enorme plato con fresas frescas y lo acercó cortésmente a Lily buscando llamar su atención y que su rostro dejara de mostrar enojo. Lily colocó unas cuantas fresas en su plato agradeciendo el gesto de Frank.

—Si gustas puedo acompañarte a la sala común —le susurró a Lily esperando que sólo ella le escuchara. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada curiosa pero finalmente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Él se levantó de su silla y de nuevo se llevó al hombro ambas mochilas, esperó hasta que ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida del comedor para seguirla en silencio.

Frank dio una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Slytherin notando que Severus Snape le seguía con la mirada fingiendo que le daba un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. Frank sintió un escalofrío y cruzó el umbral de la enorme puerta buscando alcanzar a Lily quien lo esperaba del otro lado.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir y sorprendentemente el silencio no era incómodo de hecho se sentía agradable. Al menos para Frank.

Mientras subían las escaleras, e inesperadamente, Lily sujetó la mano de Frank con firmeza.Él se sorprendió pero no retiró su mano, acto contrario reafirmó el agarre de ambas manos.

Llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda quien les sonrió elegantemente a la espera de la contraseña para dejarlos pasar.

—Fresas —dijo Frank con firmeza creyó escuchar una leve risita por parte de Lily pero fingió no escucharla. Ambos entraron entonces a la sala común.

No sabía porqué pero desde el momento en el que la encontró llorando él había sentido la profunda obligación de hacerla sonreír. Sí, Frank Longbottom esperaba hacer feliz a Lily Evans aunque fuera con una simple compañía, y mientras él estuviera cerca no iba a permitir que esos ojos verdes volvieran a empañarse.

**_Continuará. _**


End file.
